


There For You

by starryeyedwriter



Series: Angsty boyf’s/boardwalk boys [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Car Accident, Derogatory Language, Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: During a big fight on their anniversary, their car gets hit, leaving Jeremy hurt. Will Michael be able to help Jeremy heal?





	1. Crash

The year passed quickly. Jeremy had gotten glasses a few weeks after his surgery, Michael and him finished their semester, Jeremy just barely. The boyf’s finished the lease on their apartment, deciding with Jake and Rich that they should all get a house together.

They had gotten the house in February, and now late October, they were out celebrating their one year with all four of them together and Jeremy and Michael’s two year. But not all was going well. As they left the house, Jeremy and Michael got into it. They had put their differences aside during dinner but they were at it again in the car on the way home.

“God Jeremy cant you just drop it,” Michael asked, obviously exhausted from the fight.   
“No! You fucked up with this Michael!”

Michael groaned and threw his head back, trying his best to pay attention to the road. Jeremy had unbuckled to shove his head to where Michael could see him since he was in the back.

“Jeremiah Heere sit back down and buckle up in case we crash.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Fuck Jeremy whats wrong with you!?”

Just as Michael uttered his statement, someone who wasnt paying attention slammed into them from behind, shoving the car into on coming traffic where they were hit again. Jeremy was sent flying forward, hitting the windshield. Michael blacked out, hitting his head hard on the steering wheel and his window. Jake was the only one not injured, so he got out and tried to make sure no one else was hurt while calling for an ambulance. He knew better than to move anyone, but he was scared Michael would be hurt if he didnt do something. He crawled into the car and got Michael’s head steady, holding it like his hands were a neck brace.

“J-Jake,” Rich called out.  
“Im here baby,” Jake said softly, “Im okay. Im just supporting Michael’s head. He may be hurt. The ambulance is on the way, dont move though.”

Rich looked at the dashboard and saw Jeremy laying there.

“J-JEREMY,” Rich cried out, “Jake! Jeremy’s hurt bad...”  
“Dont touch him! He’ll be okay, but he needs to only be moved by EMT’s. Okay?”

Rich have a small nod, checking himself over.  
“M-My leg hurts a lot... I-I think I broke my leg.”  
“Its okay. It happens. I probably have a broken rib or two. Just stay there.”

It was five minutes after the original call that an ambulance, firetruck, and some police arrived. They left Jeremy for last, needing Rich and Michael out of the way before they could tend to Jeremy.


	2. Jere’s Memory

Jake stayed by Jeremy’s side while their other boyfriends were taken to be care of.

“We need to take him for some scans,” the doctor said, “someone call up to radiology and tell them we’re on our way with an accident victims and need CT cleared out of any patients now.”  
“Is he okay,” Jake asks, realizing this would be a small window to ask.  
“In all honesty, a broken arm, leg, his collar bone too. He has glass everywhere. We need to get him into surgery to remove the glass and repair the internal damage. We’re also worried about a major head trauma from how it seems he hit the windshield. Is he allergic to anything, medically?”  
“No. He’s allergic to peanuts thats it... h-he will make it though right?”  
“That I have no doubt about. He just wont be out of the hospital for weeks if not a month or two.”  
“Thats all I need. Our boyfriends are gonna be worried sick... could someone tell me where Rich Goranski is?”

“JAKE.”  
“Never mind. I’ll follow my name.”

Jake ran to Rich, who was curled up on the hospital floor, security in the bay.  
“Hey! Back off for a second he’s just scared,” Jake told the large men, rushing to Rich’s side.  
“Rich. You gotta let the doctor take care of you.”  
“He’th trying to put a needle in my arm!”  
“Its for fluids Mr. Goranski,” the doctor chimed in.  
“Thut up before I make you!”  
“Richard,” Jake scolded.

Rich whined and let Jake pic him up and put him on the bed.

“Richy. Please. I’ll stay with you while Jeremy’s getting some scans done and they’ll release you once your leg is casted and set.”

Rich hesitated but agreed. He apologized to the doctor (apparently Rich had kicked him in the gut). They got Rich‘s IV started and let the orthopedic resident of the hospital get to work on his cast. Since it was a plaster cast he got to pick the color for it, and he chose red. Once they finished the casting, Rich was okay to be left alone which meant Jake went to find Michael. He had to ask a nurse where he was and ran to Michael’s side once they found him. They kissed briefly before Michael asked the dreaded question.

“Is Jerm okay?”  
“Our baby boy’s broken, but the doc says he’ll make it. They’ve gotta bring him to the OR..”  
“He needs surgery!? Got this is all my fault...”  
“Shush. It is not. You guys were fighting yes, but he should have stayed buckled. Are you doin alright?”  
“No. Im anxious as fuck. I want Jeremy...”  
“I know. But Im here okay? Rich is gonna be released in an hour or two. He has a bad broken leg. But how are you?”  
“Ive got a concussion, broken collar bone, and a broken arm. They’re gonna do a plaster cast later but until then Im in a splint.”

Jake sat with Michael until Rich was released. Then it was the three of them in Michael’s room waiting. It was another hour before Michael was released and another three before anyone got to see Jeremy. Jake and Rich let Michael go.

Jeremy had been awake for some time when Michael got to his room in the ICU.  
“M-Michael,” Jeremy cried loudly, starting to sob, “Michael Im so scared. I. I... they told me its 2017!?”  
“Yeah,” Michael said sitting next to him, taking Jeremy’s casted hand in his uncasted one, “it is.”  
“No! It cant be! I. I cant remember past our anniversary in 2016! O-Other than whats happened today, I. Im scared....”

Michael moved and held Jeremy as he cried. He was shaking, obviously anxious.

“I. I cant remember anything!”


	3. Back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like. too short. But i dont wanna push anything to make it longer. Next chapter will be longer

After a few minutes, Michael got up and talked the nurse into letting Jake and Rich back to see Jermey since they were also his boyfriends. Once they were all together, Jeremy started crying again, this time all of his boyfriends trying to comfort him. Rich laid in Jakes lap and across Jeremy’s while Michael laid on the other side. Jeremy instinctively curled closer to Michael, which Jake and Rich were used to by now. They all had been dating a year, sure, but they had established relationships with one person before hand, so it was understandable. They stayed like that until Jeremy had fallen asleep. Michael sighed and kissed Jeremy’s head.

“Its getting late. They’ll probably only let one of us stay,” Jake said, pointing at Michael, “he isnt 100% and I think it’d be best for him if he had you. We’ll come back in the morning with clothes, video games, and Jerebear’s back up glasses. His others got ruined in the crash.”  
“He doesnt even notice he doesnt have glasses, he doesnt remember getting them...”

Michael curled up with Jeremy, tears threatening to fall. Jake went to him and gave him a kiss, Rich following.

“Love you,” Jake said softly, nuzzling their heads together, “get some sleep okay? We’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Love you too,” Michael said, starting to fall asleep already.

Jake smiled and helped Rich out, watching the smaller struggle with the crutches. Once he was alone and Jeremy was asleep, Michael finally cried. Thankfully he didnt wake Jeremy up and calmed down enough to fall asleep, only waking up when nurses came in to check Jeremy’s stats.


	4. Jake and Rich Return

The next morning, Jeremy woke up alone, but he heard Michael in the bathroom and sighed. He tried to hear who he was talking to but couldnt understand what he was saying.

“Yeah. Thanks Jake. He’ll be so happy to have all that.”  
“No problem babe. Have you talked to his dad?”  
“Yeah. I woke up to a bunch of texts from him this morning and called him after I had some coffee. I gotta call my mom eventually and tell her what happened... my poor PT Cruiser...”  
“I’ll help replace it and so will insurance. Dont worry and dont forget, I put you on my insurance for in case something like this happened.”  
“I’ll forever be grateful for that. See ya soon.”  
“Yeah you will. I’ll bring breakfast.”  
“Thanks. Love you.”  
“Love you too. Bye.”

Michael hung up and walked out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw Jeremy was awake.

“Hey there sleepy head,” he said making his way to Jeremy’s side, “ya sleep well?”  
“Surprisingly. Did you?”  
“Yeah. I might ask them if I could get a cot though. Would you be okay with that?”

Jeremy whined, shaking his head. He didnt want to be alone in bed. Not in the hospital. He hated hospitals. Michael sat next to him and gave him a kiss.

“Jake and Rich will be here in a while. They’re bringing breakfast and some stuff from home.”  
“Yay. Are they bringing my blanket?”  
“Yup. And your record player. And some other stuff to liven up the room.”

Jeremy smiled and moved over on the bed for Michael to lay down with him. Michael smiled and took the extra space. Before Jake and Rich arrived, a nurse and doctor came in.  
“Mr. Heere, its great to see you’re doing well. We just wanted to keep you here in the ICU over night for post op monitoring. We’ll be moving you soon to one of the lower levels where you’ll stay to recover. But since you’re still 19, you have the choice of being on the childrens floor still.”  
“Id like to stay away from the children’s floor please,” Jeremy said smiling.  
“Someone will be in to move you soon.”  
“How soon? Our boyfriends are on their way over.”  
“Id say within the next few minutes.”  
“Okay. What floor,” Michael asked, pulling out his phone to text Rich the details.

It really did take just a few minutes before Jeremy was moved down three floors. There would be less nurse check-ins here and Jake and Rich would be allowed to stay later since they were considered by the hospital as ‘family’. By the time Jeremy and Michael settled in Jake and Rich had just showed up with breakfast.

“Hey Jerebear how ya feelin,” Jake asked, kissing his cheek.  
“A bit better. Im just really tired is all,” Jeremy said smiling, “what’d you bring for breakfast?”  
“Got take out from IHOP,” Rich said excitedly, sitting at the foot of Jermey’s bed.  
“Did you bring me hot chocolate,” Jeremy asked excitedly.  
“Not only did we bring you hot chocolate. We stopped at Dunkin Donuts, got ya some munchins and donuts on top of our IHOP, and your favorite hot coco.”  
“Jake!!! You’re amazing,” Jeremy cheered happily.

Jake smiled and ruffled his boyfriends hair.

“Its a pretty nice room here Babe,” Rich said smiling, “got a couch and a table to eat at. Jake and I could sleep on the couch and you and Mikey could share the bed!”  
“Or we could just uh. Switch it around every so often,” Jeremy said blushing.   
“That works too,” Jake said smiling.

Jeremy blushed and took Jakes hand, causing his face to just flush red.

“Aw babe,” Jake said smiling, “Mikey its just like when we first started dating!”

Jeremy let out a soft, sad laugh.  
“Yeah... cause to me we did,” he said sadly, “I want my memory back....”


	5. Michael’s Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres spanish in this chap, translation at the end. Thanks to my pals who checked it over for me

After breakfast, Rich fell asleep on the couch as he usually did after IHOP.

“Hey Jake,” Michael said, “can you stay awake long enough for me to step out and call my mom. I need to tell her what happened.”  
“Yeah of course babycakes,” Jake said chuckling at himself, “go call your mom. Tell her I said hi!”  
“Me too Mikey,” Jeremy said smiling, “your moms pretty chill.”

Michael smiled and nodded, going out of the room and down to the small kitchenette they had for the family’s. He sat at the table and called his mom.

“Miguel?”  
“Hola Mama. ¿Cómo estás?”  
“Bien, perro te extraño. ¿Cuándo vuelves?”  
“No se mama. Hay algo que tengo que decirte....”  
“¿Por que, mijo. Estás bien?”  
“Ahh. Si y no... Jeremy, Jake, Rich, and I.... tuvimos en un accidente...”  
“¡Oh mijo!”  
“Escúcheme mama. Estoy bien, pero Jeremy.. el tiene amnesia.”

She was quiet for a minute.

“¿Y como están Jake y Rich?”  
“Esta bien. Sólo unos cuantos huesos rotos entre nosotros tres.”  
“Okay...”  
“Te amo mama.”  
“Te amo también.”  
“Tengo que volver, mama.”  
“Si bebe.”  
“Adios mama.”

Michael hung up and sighed, laying his head down on the table. Jake walked out and started rubbing his shoulders.

“How’d she take it?”  
“Probably worse than she seemed to,” he said, tears threatening to fall, “why did this have to happen. Why couldnt I be the one hurt. He doesnt deserve this!”

Michael finally broke down, turning so Jake could fully embrace and comfort him. Jake whispered sweet nothings while he cried. Once calm again, they went back to Jeremy’s room and Michael immediately curled up with Jeremy.

Jeremy knew there was something wrong but didnt question it. He just cuddled Michael and kissed his head, starting to play with his hair.

“Hey Jake. Can you put on Mikey’s favorite song please?”  
“Of course Jerebear,” Jake said, getting things set up, you wanna let him use your blanket?”

Jeremy nodded, nuzzling as close to Michael as he could. Jake covered them with the blanket and kissed both their heads.

“While you were gone, Jake was filling me in on things and i was doing some arm flailing when I noticed I got a tattoo...”   
“Oh. Yeah. I always forget we did that. You got the Pacman ghost. To match my pacman.”  
“Did we get any other tattoos?”  
“Not yet. There were a few we were thinking about getting as a group and there was one you wanted. But dont worry about that. Lets get you better first.”

Jeremy nodded and relaxed in his bed with Michael.

“Hey. I gotta go for a bit,” Jake said softly, “mind if I leave sleepy head here?”  
“Go ahead,” Michael said nodding, “he’ll be less trouble here than cranky with you.”  
“Thanks. Love you.”  
“Love you,” Michael and Jeremy said in unison.

Michael and Jake looked at him. That was something that they, beinf Michael and Jeremy, always did in unison.

“Whoa,” Jake said, “Micha...”  
“Yeah... Jerebear...”  
“I dont remember anything other than knowing I always say that back...”  
“And in unison with me...”  
“Whoa indeed then....”

Michael and Jake started laughing, Jeremy eventually joining in. Jake kissed Michael and nuzzled Jeremy before heading out. And eventually the two in bed fell asleep, their body’s intermingled as they cuddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation:
> 
> “Michael?”  
> “Hi Mom, how are you?”  
> “Im good. When will you be back?”  
> “I dont know. There’s something I have to tell you....”  
> “What, my son? Are you okay?”  
> “Ahhh. Yes and no... Jeremy, Jake, Rich, and I were in an accident.”  
> “Oh my son!”  
> “Listen Mom. Im okay but Jeremy.... he has amneisa.”  
> “And how are Rich and Jake?”  
> “They’re good. Just some broken bones between the three of us.”  
> “Okay...”  
> “I love you mom.”  
> “I love you too.”  
> “I have to go, Mom.”  
> “Yes baby.”  
> “Bye Mom.”


	6. Jeremy’s first kiss

After a few hours, Jake returned to the hospital and realized the only person who had moved was Rich, and all he did was crawl over to the bed and curl up at the foot. He chuckled and started to clean up the left overs from breakfast, putting them in the small mini fridge that came with the room. Jeremy stirred a little and woke up, looking at Jake.

“Jaaake,” Jeremy whined, “can you help me untangle from these two so I can pee?”

Jake laughed softly and nodded, helping him get to the bathroom.

“Serious question Jake,” Jeremy said, laying back down, “does Rich still talk to us when he’s peeing?”  
“No. But he still does the thing with his hips.”  
“Why is he so. Odd?”  
“Because thats how he is. And we love him anyways.”  
Jeremy chuckled and nodded, nuzzling Michael to try and wake him up.

“Mmm. Cinco minutos mas mama,” Michael mumbled, “por favor.”  
“Michael. Its your boyfriend. Wake up.”  
“Noooooo.”

Jeremy smirked and started kissing his neck, trying to wake him up.

“Jeremy stoooop,” Michael whined, “you’re gonna wake up the beast and we cant have sex in the hospital.”  
“Have we ever even had sex?”  
“Jake, Rich and I have. You and I have come close. But for the most part you watch a lot.”  
“Mikey dont forget that one time with him and Rich.”  
“Oh yeah. Rich let you fuck him but no ones actually stuck a dick in you yet.”  
“Oh. Okay...”  
“Dont worry, its been your choice. And we never push you to do more than you’re comfortable with.”  
“Okay. Thanks. Um.. Jake what’d you bring for video games?”  
“I brought our switches.”  
“Wait we have more than one?”  
“My Christmas present to you guys last Christmas. Well. Yours was for Hanukkah, but still.”

Jeremy smiled and motioned Jake over. He bit his lip, motioning him closer. Once close enough, Jeremy kissed Jake softly. After they pulled away, Jeremy was bright red. He giggled and hid his face in Michael’s neck.

“Awww. Thanks Jeremy.”  
“Mmm!!!”

Michael and Jake chuckled, both kissing Jeremy’s head.

“You’re cute,” Jake said.  
“Thanks,” Jeremy squeaked, “can I have my Switch?”  
“Of course. Here ya go baby.”

Jake handed him the Switch and let him choose the game he wanted to play. Michael and Jake took theirs and joined Jeremy’s game, playing along with him until he was hardly awake enough to play.


	7. Dustin Cropp

It was another few weeks before Jeremy was finally released. In that time, Jake and Michael had put in the insurance report and dealt with everything, including the criminal investigation into the accident. Rich often stayed with Jeremy, the two of them getting into yelling fits to the point one day the nurse had to kick Rich out of the room and call Michael. Michael sat them down and talked to them and they agreed not to play video games together any more.

But now they were out of the hospital and Rich and Jeremy could scream at each other while they played video games all they wanted. Jeremy was still stuck in a wheel chair, arm and leg in plaster casts. Luckily for Rich and Michael they had gotten theirs off a few days before Jermey had been released.

“Hey! Lets go out for dinner,” Jake said as they laid around, “lets get some Red Lobster and go to the park and relax together!”  
“I’d like that,” Jeremy said, fixing his glasses, “I could eat some seafood!”  
“Sounds good to me,” Michael said smiling, “Rich!”  
“Yeth!!!”

Everyone laughed at Rich as he jumped to his feet and ran to get his coat.

“I WANT LOBTHtER!!!”  
“We will get you lobster,” Jake said, “calm down first though!”

Rich stood by the front door excitedly, bouncing.

“Come oooooon!!!”

Jake pushed Jeremy to the front door and helped him get his jacket on. Michael held Rich’s hand, keeping him calm.

“Rich I swear. You’re like a five year old,” Michael said laughing.  
“I like thea food!!”  
“He’s always like this before Red Lobster.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup. He’s a sea food lover. His lisp comes out when he gets excited like this. He never gets excited like this unless its about sea food, or getting dick.”  
“I love thea food, and I love thex! What can I say!!”

Jeremy chuckled, opening the door and rolling himself out.

“Come on lets go!”

Everyone followed and Michael helped Jeremy get into the front seat, leaving Jake to drive this time. They got to Red Lobster and were seated quickly. Michael mostly ate their bisquits. Sea food wasnt his favorite but anything for his boyfriends. He’d get some salmon or shrimp. Everyone knew Rich was getting lobster, and Jeremy always got a shrimp and spaghetti dish. Jake got some of everything.

“Id like to make a toast,” Michael said, raising his glass, “to Jermey.”

“To Jeremy,” Rich and Jake said together.

Everyone bumped their glasses and started laughing. Rich and Jake were drinking soda while Michael had water and Jeremy had tea.

“Thanks for staying with me through all of this. I might not remember the last year, but you guys have made me feel so loved.”

The four joked around and shared love, telling Jeremy stories about the last year they all loved, like how Jake tried to learn Hebrew secretly but could hardly say anything until Jeremy found out and help. Or how they almost burned the old apartment down with Jeremy’s menorah, which Rich knocked over.

“Wait. You guys were willing to celebrate Hanukkah with me!?”  
“Of course,” Michael said smiling, “we all went to temple with you.”  
“Wore those hat things,” Rich said, shoving a whole biscuit into his mouth.   
“You mean a yamaka,” Jeremy asked.   
“Yeah!”

Jeremy shook his head, smiling.   
“Did I celebrate Christmas with you guys?”  
“Yeah,” Michael said happily, “my mom invited us all to church, and despite my constant telling you you didnt have to come you did! It was awesome.”  
“Yeah,” Rich chimed in again, “we also had like a huuge Christmas Tree and Mikey made us some good Spanish cuisine as well as some of his dads family’s recipes!”  
“Also taught you guys some spanish.”

They went on and on their whole meal. After, they decided since no one was overly stuffed to go get some ice cream at the park. They drove there and walked around on the trail for a bit. When they finally reached a bathroom, Michael and Rich ran in, but not before Michael got a kiss. Jake parked Jeremy and kissed him happily before going to wait in the long ass ice cream truck line. Rich was first out of the bathroom and wet straight to Jeremy.

“Did you wash your hands?”  
“Yes _mom_ ,”Rich said sarcastically, “nah but for real I did. Okay? Gimme a kiss and I’ll go help Jake out.”

Jeremy shook his head and kissed Rich before watching him run off. Unbeknownst to any of them, one of their old ‘friends’ saw the whole ordeal. Everything from Michael’s kiss to Rich’s. He was disgusted and planned on telling the world.

“Hey! Heere,” Dustin shouted, walking over, “you think just cause you got with Canigula you can cheat on Michael!? You disgust me!”  
“Wait wha?”  
“You heard me! Its bad enough you’re cheating on Michael, but with both Jake AND Rich, your newest ‘BFF’s!?”  
“T-That not...”  
“What? You think they shouldnt know!?”  
“Wha.. uh.. guh?”  
“Still a loser just like in high school, pft. Shoulda known.”

Jake and Rich were on their way back over when they saw the scene. Rich hurried over but was too late, Dustin was moving on to his physical torment. He dumped Jeremy from his wheelchair and laughed.

“What wrong, fag? Cant get up!?”

Dustin stomped on Jeremy’s casted leg, causing him to scream in pain.

At that point Rich dropped the ice cream in his hands and started to sprint.

“Jake! Call the cops!”

Rich ran at full speed and tackled Dustin to the ground, the full force of his 5’1 body throwing him right off of Dustin. But he wasnt done. He gave Dustin a dirty look before hitting him a few times.

“Leave my boyfriend alone!”

Just as this happened Michael walked out. When he saw Jeremy on the ground, his already broken and healing leg bleeding and the cast split, he ran over, pulling the barley conscious teen into his arms.

“Jake,” Michael yelled, starting to cry, “he’s really hurt! Tell them we need an ambulance!”

Jake nodded and ran over to the two, still on the phone.


	8. Another Hospital trip

It took the cops a mear three minutes to get to the scene. Rich was still on Dustin. At a small 5’1, he had enough muscle to make him heavy enough to keep down the much taller teen down. Once the cops arrived, Rich finally got off and let them arrest Dustin.

“I want that short punk arrested! You see what he did to my beautiful face,” Dustin yelled.   
“Yeah. But we also see what you did to the kid he was protecting,” one of the cops shouted back, “be happy we dont let him get another swing in!”

Dustin growled and spit as Jeremy, who was still on the ground with paramedics surrounding him.

“Enjoy your life, you fucking disgust!”

He cops too Dustin away, some others getting statements from witnesses as well as the three boyfriends.

“We’re gonna take him to the hospital,” one of the EMT’s told Michael, “that kid. He snapped right though the cast and bone... thats why theres blood.”  
“I already gave my statement,” Michael said, “is it okay if I come with?”

The paramedics looked at the lead cop, who nodded.

“Come on.”

They loaded Jeremy into the ambulance and rushed him to the hospital. They had gotten part of the cast off, a lot of it having broken easily after being stomped on. He was rushed to the trauma bay, where he started to come to.

“M-Michael!?”

He tried to his up but the pain in his leg and back threw him back onto the cot.

“Jere. Jere baby Im here,” Michael said, running to the head of the bed, “Im right here baby boy. Im here.”

Jeremy used his uncasted hand to grab one of Michaels.   
“W-Why did he do this? I. It hurts so bad..”  
“It wont much longer. We’re gonna give you some IV meds to take the pain away,” the doctor said.

The ER team got the rest of the cast off and called for the orthopedic surgeon. When she came down and saw what had happened she shook her head.

“He’ll need surgery,” she said, looking it over, “how did this happen?”  
“Someone stomped on his leg as hard as they could...” Michael told her, “we was arrested.”  
“Well. He’s gonna need some pins in his leg to keep the bone together and he’ll need a new plaster cast. Lets get him prepped. I’ll call the OR.”

Everyone nodded and watched as she left before every swarmed Jeremy again, getting his clothes off and getting him ready for surgery.

“Alright Jerebear” Michael said softly, “time to go under the knife again baby. I’ll see you soon okay?”

Jeremy held onto him, not wanting to let go.   
“Baby. I’ll be here when you wake up again okay? I love you.”

Michael leaned over and kissed him. He finally let go as they rushed him off to the OR. Michael sighed and went to find Jake and Rich to let them know what happened.


	9. Serious Talk

Michael, Jake and Rich sat once again in the hospitals OR waiting room. Michael was cuddled between them, tears slowly and silently falling.

“He’s okay Mikey. They just need to fix his leg then we can go home. They’ll release him one he’s awake enough,” Jake said gently.   
“I could’ve held it. I couldve stayed with him until one of you got back to stay with him. I. I could have prevented all of this!”  
“Michael. Have you been talking to your therapist.”  
“I-I havent been to see her in almost three months..”  
“Baby. You need to. We talked about this.”  
“I’ve been busy with school and Jeremy! He. He needs me! Now more than ever... Jake. I wanna propose to him...”

Jake pulled back. He knew one day this would happen. Someone would want to get married but because a person can only enter a marriage to one person, they never really talked about it.

“You arent thinking rashly Michael. You need to..”  
“No!! I lost him junior, I almost lost him last year, and I almost lost him in that fucking car accident! I wanna marry him! I wanna be able to call him my husband and have you guys be our husbands too but we cant do that yet! Please! Listen to me!”

Jake sighed, looking at Rich.

“Okay,” Jake said, “okay...”  
“But,” Rich interrupted, “we have to be the best men. And we all get kisses when it happens. And...”

Rich looked at Rich.

“Its a double wedding...”  
“Rich?”  
“Yeah. Lets all do it! We’ll all get married!”

Jake smiled and nodded, kissing his two boyfriends.

“I love you guys.”  
“I love you too,” Rich and Michael said together.

They talked for a while like this, talking about weddings and how they would do it. It was a couple hours later when Jeremy was released, late into the night. Michael drove them home, letting Jeremy sleep. They carried him into the house and laid him on the bed.

“Mike, I think Rich and I are gonna go fool around okay,” Jake said, running his hands through the darker teens hair, “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” Michael said nuzzling him happily, “have fun.”  
“Thankth,” Rich said excitedly, bouncing off to their guest bedroom.

Jake kissing Michael and ran after Rich. Michael sighted after they were done and changed, his semi bothering but he would just touch himself and be done.


	10. Rich is Kinky

Jeremy groaned as he woke up, Michael midjack. Michael groaned Jeremy’s name as he came, causing Jeremy to smile.

“You think about me huh,” he asked, nuzzling closer to the sweaty teen.   
“Guh!?” Michael jumped, sitting up onto his elbows, “geeze babe. You scared me.”

Jeremy chuckled, taking a little taste of Michael’s release.  
“Mm. As good as I remember,” Jeremy said smiling, “where are the others?”  
“Having sex.”  
“Why didnt you join them?”  
“I wanted to stay incase you woke up.”  
“I love you for that,” Jeremy said smiling, leaning over to kiss him.

After the kiss, Jeremy sat up eyes bulging.

“Wait. I remembered something!”

Michael sat up more, excited now.  
“You did!?”  
“I remember a lot! I. I remember up to a few months ago!”   
“Shit!”  
“I remembered what your cum tasted like and made a comment neither of us realized!”  
“Oh my god you did...”

Michael laughed and threw himself back on the bed.  
“Geeze Jerebear! You got half your memory back!”

Jeremy squealed and laid back down with him.

“Id cuddle you but your shirts covered in cum. Go change and cuddle me damn it.”

Michael smiled and shook his head, getting up and changing, bringing Jeremy a change of clothes.

“You should change too. The nurses let us take some scrubs for you to wear home. I’ll help.”

Jeremy nodded and moved to the edge of the bed, relaxing as Michael helped him change. Once they were done, they crawled back into bed together and cuddled close. There was a distant scream that echoed through the house.

“EVERYTHINGS OKAY,” Jake screamed to let them know, “RICH IS JUST BEING A BITCH.”  
“DICK. GET BACK HERE!”

Jeremy and Michael laughed, cuddling closer.

“How much you wanna bet they’re using candle wax,” Jeremy asked, “Cause Rich and I have before and that sounded like his ‘I just got hit with hot wax but do it again’ scream.”  
“Thats a specific scream?”  
“Yup.”

There was another echoed scream.

“RICH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SCREAM LIKE THAT AGAIN IM GONNA TAKE THAT CANDEL AND SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS I NEED SLEEP DAMN IT!”

After that, they were quiet and Michael and Jeremy were able to fall asleep together.


	11. Squip Enters

The next morning Michael and Jeremy were woken up with breakfast in bed.

“Jerebear,” Rich said softly, “wake up tall ass.”  
“Hnn. Nooo. I dont wanna bathe the chicken mom...”

Jake laughed and woke Michael up with some kisses, mostly to his neck and cheek.

“Mmm. Morning Jakey.”  
“Mornin Mikey. How do you get Jerebear to wake up?”  
“You got something kosher? Turkey bacon?”

Rich nodded and handed him a piece of Jeremy’s bacon. Michael put it near Jeremy’s nose and watched as the broken teen opened an eye and took the bacon, forcing Michael to let it go. He took a few minutes to eat it but as he did he woke up, eventually sitting up.

“Turkey bacon is best bacon,” Jeremy murmured, taking another piece, “also. Jake. I didnt think you were into the whole Rich and candle wax thing?”  
“Im not but since youuuuu... you remembered something!?”

Jeremy nodded.  
“Hit my noggin when Dustin threw me from my chair. Few things came back then and then once I was waking up from surgery I started remembering more. I remember up to six. Yeah. Six months ago.”  
“Dude thats awesome!”  
“No better way to celebrate than with breakfast in bed,” Michael added.

Jeremy nodded in agreement and smiled, still picking at his plate.

“Eat up guys. We already ate. We just are happy to chill and spend time with you guys,” Jake said, “hey! Can we go to the mall today!?”

Jermey shrugged.   
“Only if I can wear my ‘I love my boyfriends’ shirt so people we know dont freak the fuck out like Dustin did.”  
“We all have matching ones so why not. We can make ourselves different with our jackets.”  
“Mikey,” Jeremy said looking over to his (unbeknownst to him) soon to be fiancé, “will you wear your shirt?”

Michael made a face but nodded.  
“Under the condition my hoodie stays in the wheelchair backpack in case I need it.”

Jeremy leaned over and kisses him sloppily.   
“Thank you~”  
“Yeah yeah yeah. Dork.”

‘Why cant you be regular and eat pork bacon?’

Jeremy snorted, eyes staring at the wall behind Rich.

‘What!? Im serious. Turkey bacons weird.’  
“Stop judging my bacon choices and annoy me later about brushing my teeth like you always do.”  
“Squip,” Rich asked.  
“Yeah. Judging me for liking turkey bacon over pork. I eat pork, its just gotta be kosher! And kosher bacons expensive so turkey bacon is a good substitute!”  
‘Whatever. Loser.’

Jeremy laughed softly.   
“Says the supercomputer who was taken down with a tint sip of soda.”

The squip growled and shut up.

“Always there to judge me,” Jeremy said, now fully digging into his breakfast, “whats next? My choice of raspberry jam over butter and syrup for my pancakes?”


	12. Mall Roast

Jeremy was slow rolling to get dressed. Immediately he got annoyed when he couldnt put jeans on but Michael saved his mood by offering him his favorite pair of sweat pants.

“You wanna wear my hoodie,” Michael asked, “I have a ‘I love my boyfriends’ pin we could pin to it so that way you still match?”

Jeremy nodded, smiling.

“Thanks Mikey.”

Jeremy still put his shirt on incase he got warm. Not too long later they headed out to the mall. They just walked around for a while before Jeremy saw a store he wanted to go into.

“I wanna go to Spencers,” Jermey said smiling.  
“What. Ya want a new dick,” Rich teased.  
“Nah I got you for that, dick.”

Jake and Michael ‘oooo’ed while Rich pouted.

“Aw come here Rich, sit in my lap baby.”

Rich smirked and sat in Jeremy’s lap. They made Jake push, since he was the strongest. They went to Spencers and let Jeremy’s go around and find a few shirts and stickers. Michael paid, not letting Jeremy touch his wallet.

“No. My present to you,” Michael insisted.

After Spencers, they decided to go get lunch in the food court.

“I want McDonalds,” Jeremy insisted.  
“I’ll take him, you guys go get what you want,” Michael said.

Jake and Rich nodded, running off to get their own lunch.

“So uh, Jake and Rich decided they wanna get married. But I was totally chill with it,” Michael told Jeremy.  
“Thats cool! I mean. We wont be able to all get married for a while, but thats good for them!”  
“Yeah..”  
“Something wrong?”  
“Huh? No! No, Jere, Im okay. I just. Im glad you’re okay...”  
“Aw. Thats so gay.”

Michael snorted and shoved him gently. Jeremy smiled and leaned back for a kiss. As many people did in public, someone yelled something rude and they reflexively flipped them off and kissed again. That just pissed the hater off more.

“Hey fags! How about you stop!? You dont see me rubbing my heterosexuality in public!”  
“But you are,” Jeremy pointed out, “order for me babe Imma put this dick in an ass.”  
“You go baby boy.”

Jeremy rolled himself towards the man and his partner, an obviously younger woman.

“You see. You and this beautiful young lady are holding hands. You’ve probably kissed a couple times here already today, and you both have on wedding rings. All of that is shoving your sexuality down my throat. On top of that you’ve gone out of your way to shame me and ONE of my three boyfriends. So not only are we, as you put it, fags. But we’re fags to the power of four. And four is greater than two so I suggest you shut the fuck up next time and learn that this is 2017, not 1965, ya old shit. Also. She probably only loves you for your money so ?”

The mall had gone quiet when Jeremy started on him, and now that he was rolling away and back to help Michael with their food, everyone started clapping. The manager at the McDonalds refused to accept payment since she had often been called out in public with her wife. The man, obviously embarrassed a kid just roasted him, was flushed red and ran out, tugging the small woman behind him.


	13. Perfect

After lunch, Jake and Michael ran off and Rich took Jeremy to a few stores.

“Where did Michael and Jake say they were going?”  
“Ta get Jakey an engagement ring so we can show off our gayness.”

Jeremy chuckled before sighing gently.

“I wonder if Michael would ever marry me...”  
“Totally!! He loves you so much Jeremy. Hes just. Shy sometimes. Give it time.”

Jeremy nodded, rolling himself into Lush.  
“I need bathbombs,” he told Rich, “and bubble bars.”  
“My treat.”  
“Why wont anyone let me use my money!?”  
“Cause. You spent your Bar mitzvah money on a winter green tic tac computer,” Rich teased, “Michael told me that story the other night.”  
“Fuck him man...”  
“Oh I did...”

Jeremy laughed and shook his head.

“Buy me my shit and lets find those dorks. Im getting tired and I wanna go home.”  
“Lemme call Jake and see if he’s done. If not I’ll go get the keys and bring you to the car.”  
“Thanks Rich.”

Michael had been in the middle of trying to find the perfect ring. Rich met Jake outside the store and got the keys.

“Just havent found the perfect one yet. Almost though. We’ll meet you guys out there in a few okay?”

Jake kissed Jeremy before watching Rich hall ass.

“Michael he’s gonna get suspicious hurry up,” Jake said walking back in, “please.”  
“Okay! I have it narrowed down to the last two... he’d never wear diamond, he’s always told me that when we get married he wants two rings. One with an opal and one with an aquamarine. I just. Dont know which to do first...”  
“Opal. He loves opals more than anything. He’ll say yes as soon as he sees that.”

Michael nodded and decided on the opal. Jake paid for both rings and let Michael hide Jeremy’s in his jacket pocket. When they got to the car Jeremy was fast asleep and Rich was trapped under him.

“Finally. Kid knocked out as soon as he got in here.”  
“Sorry I had trouble picking,” Michael said, climbing into the passenger seat, “but. I’ve got it. And he’s gonna love it.”

Rich smiled and nodded. They all stayed quiet on the ride home, letting Jeremy rest. They woke him up once at the house, getting him into the wheelchair and into bed.

“I’m gonna stay with him again,” Michael said.  
“You sure? Rich or I could stay.”  
“Yeah. Dont worry about it guys.”  
“Alright. We’ll start dinner and come get you both when its done.”  
“Thanks.”

Michael kissed Jake and Rich before cuddling up to Jeremy, who had been pretending to sleep.

“Are they gone,” Jeremy asked.   
“Huh? Oh. You’re awake.”  
“Yeah,” Jeremy said softly, “just wanted some time alone. Thought you were gonna go with...”  
“Why do you wanna be alone? Whats wrong?”

Jeremy shrugged, looking away.

“Jere...”  
“I just. Feel like a burden. Im broken and I feel like Im slowing you guys down....”  
“Oh baby. I promise you you arent... w-would you be able to stand long enough to dance with me?”

Jeremy nodded, sitting up.  
“Lemme lock the door and start the music, then I’ll help you up”  
“Okay.”

Michael got out of bed and set up the record player, not letting Jeremy see what he grabbed and put on. Michael decided on Ed Sheerans ‘Perfect’ and smiled as he went over to help Jeremy to his feet.

“Michael...”  
“Shh. I got you,” he said softly.

Michael moved Jeremys hands to wrap around his neck and placed his hands on the broken boys hips. He pulled Jeremy close and they listened to the lyrics closely.

_When you said you looked a mess_   
_I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it,_   
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Jeremy let out a soft sob, squeezing closer to Michael. He tried to apologize but Michael shushed him.

“Its okay. Its okay to cry. Cry if you need.”

Jeremy just let it go, crying softly, the music drowning his quiet sobs out.

As the song ended, Michael helped Jeremy back to the bed.

_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And she looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

“Jeremiah Heere?”  
“Y-Yes?”  
“Will you marry me,” Michael asked, pulling out the ring.

Jeremy covered his mouth, starting to cry. He nodded and pulled Michael up into his arms.

“Yes.”


	14. Loving boyfriends

Michael let Jeremy hold him until there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“You guys better not be having sex without uth,” Rich shouted.  
“We arent,” Michael said, “gimme a sec and I’ll let you in.”

Michael kissed Jeremy and turned off the record before opening the door.

“Dude your face is covered in tears what were you guys doing?”  
“I said yes,” Jeremy said, starting to cry again.

Jake smiled.   
“You sly dog, Michael Mell!”  
“Eh. It was kinda the spur of the moment. He wasnt feeling his best emotionally so I got him to dance with me, and then he started crying and after I just. Popped the question....”

Jeremy was being hugged by Rich as he cried, Jake putting the food to the side to kiss Michael.

“Im proud of you Mell.”  
“Thanks Jake,” Michael said gently, “Im so happy. I just. Never thought Id get to ask him that..”

Michael went and sat with Jeremy and Rich.

“My boys,” Jake said smiling, “well I thought Jere was still asleep so I brought dinner in here. Shall we eat?”  
“Yes please,” Jeremy said pulling back and away from Rich, “Im hungry.”  
“Alright. We have grilled cheese and tomato soup for everyone.”  
“Can we sit on the floor,” Jeremy asked.   
“Sure! Come on. Lets sit and eat!”

Michael helped Jeremy to the floor and sat next to him, Rich and Jake sitting across from them.

“I never thaw the ring,” Rich said, “can I Jerebear?”

Jeremy leaned closed and showed Rich the ring which would temporarily sit on his right hand while is left hand and arm finished healing.

“Wow Michael. You did great!”  
“I cant believe you remembered the opal,” Jeremy said smiling, “I told you about that like. 7th grade! Thats when I came out to you and only you because you came out to me.”  
“Yeah. Well you mention it from time to time when you’re high,” Michael snorted.  
“I havent been high in a while. Can we smoke tonight?”  
“Maybe if you’re good.”

Jeremy blushed and nodded, eating quietly. Jake and Michael talked while Rich and Jeremy ate quietly, Jermey mostly because he was half hard and flushed red. Once they were all done eating Jake and Michael helped Jeremy into his wheelchair and decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood where most everyone knew they were all together.

The whole time they were out Jeremy was humming the song Michael had played for them. Had he been a cartoon one might be able to see small hearts coming from him and his pupils in heart shapes. They stopped at a single house, Chloe and Brooke’s. Brooke was so excited to see them, running to hug Jake. After their visit they went back home. Jeremy started up their X-Box and decided a game for them.

“Wanna smoke anyone,” Michael asked.

Jeremy raises his hand, making Michael smile.

“Fine. This one time. You need to stay away from this stuff until you heal...”

Jeremy nodded and took his bowl from Michael, smoking happily. He missed the feeling. It had been a while, since before the car accident months ago. After he finished he moved himself to the couch and laid with he head in Michael’s lap.

“I wanna. I wanna dance,” Jeremy said.  
“Y-You can hardly stand,” Jake said smiling, “no dancing.”  
“But.”  
“Ah.”  
“Eh.”  
“Uh.”  
“Oh?”

Jeremy shuddered, remembering when he first got his Squip.

‘Really? You should be avoiding drugs so you can heal Jeremy,’ the squip chimed in.  
“Fuck off. You just being here is triggering me.”  
“Wha,” Jake said softly.  
“Not you. Him.”

Jeremy pointed to empty space. Suddenly he jolted up with a scream, grabbing his head.

“J-Jeremy?!” Michael said worried, “Rich get him a Dew!”

Rich scrambled to his feet and ran to the kitchen and back in the blink of an eye. He handed Jeremy the soda and watched in terror as he downed it before falling back into Michael’s lap sobbing. Jake and Rich sat around with them, all three trying to soothe Jeremy with soft words and praises. Once they finally got him calm, they got him to bed where he fell asleep instantly.


	15. Halloween

Finally Halloween came. The boys had gotten four four pound bags of candy and set up a table at the end of their drive way. They had drinks for parents, treats for dogs, and even allergy friendly snacks for kids who had allergies. They were always kids favorite houses. They had something for everyone. They set up early evening, around 4 pm. When the kids started coming, Jeremy was the most excited.

“I love trick or treaters! They’re so cute I cant believe we used to be them!”

Michael nodded and kissed Jeremy.

“So giddy and tiny. Thinking we were still into girls.”

Jeremy laughed and kissed Michael again. Some kids that had come for candy ‘ew’d, making Jermey blush.

“Kissing’s yucky,” one kid, dressed as a cop, groaned, “Im never gonna kiss anyone!”

Jeremy started laughing, giving them and their group some extra candy.

“Thanks Mister,” one of the small girls said, “I like your assassins creed costumes by the way!”

Jeremy looked at Michael, baffled before watching the girl run off to keep up with her group. Jeremy melted, leaning into Michael. Rich started pouting, wanting loved.

“Aw Rich,” Jeremy said smiling, “come here baby.”

Jeremy kissed Michael before leaning closely to Rich, trying to tease him.

“I’ll play with you later tonight,” he whispered, licking Rich’s ear, “candles, and maybe, Michael...”

He looked over to Michael and leaned in to whisper something to him.

“Im ready to lose my virginity Mikey...”


	16. Jeremy’s lost V Card

That night, after the kids had gone home and their candy was no where near gone, the boys laid in a sweaty pile of limbs, Jeremy and Rich properly filled and pleased. Jeremy was actually cuddling with Jake while Michael had Rich laying on his chest. Jeremy was half asleep, a soft purr as he spoke.

“Wan musi,” he mumbled, “ed shran.”  
“I cant get up with you on me babe,” Jake said softly.

Jeremy whined but moved off, cuddling Michael. Jake smiled and got up, puting on the “Divide” album Michael had recently bought before rejoining the group in bed. He brought Jeremy close to him again for cuddly spooning and all four fell asleep like that.

The next morning Jeremy was the first to wake up. He was wrapped in Jakes arms, and wanted to get up. He slowly moved Jake from around him and scooted to the edge of the bed. He reached for his crutches and groaned as he got them. Slowly getting up, Jeremy moved to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, starting the shower. Getting his cast covered, Jeremy made sure the water was perfect before finally getting in. It was only five minutes later there was a loud banging on the door.

“Its locked! Get the key or go to the other bathroom!”

The door banger groaned and unlocked the door.

“What did we tell you about locking the door Miah,” Michael groaned, peeing as he spoke.   
“You and Rich need to learn not to talk when you pee.”  
“We’ve been dating for over two years. Get over it.”

Jeremy groaned and leaned out the tub, looking at Michael with a glare. Michael just leaned in and kissed him, smirking.

“Dork,” Jeremy grumbled.  
“Your dork though.”  
“Oh. Feliz Día de los Muertos, mi amor.”

Michael’s face flushed red. Jeremy hardly spoke any spanish but when he did he knew Michael melted.

“Thanks baby. My mom made everything for it so Im gonna spend some time over there these next three days.”  
“Alright. Thats fine. Do what you need love.”

Michael smiled and kissed Jeremy again.  
“Wanna come with?”  
“Yeah! Id like to see your family. They’re nice to me.”  
“Alright then its a plan. Get showered and I’ll get Jake and Rich up.”

Jeremy nodded and went back to showering. Once he was done he got dressed and met everyone in the kitchen for breakfast. It wasnt much later they left for Michael’s moms house.


	17. Final

Months passed, Jeremy got his cast off but his memory was still half gone. But none of that mattered on their wedding day. They had planned and worked for months to make this double wedding perfect. Michael and Jake stood together as they waited for Jeremy and Rich to walk down the isle together.

“God Im so nervous,” Michael whispered.   
“Dont be babe. Everyone here knows we might be marrying one person, but we’re all still together.”

Michael smiled and nodded, kissing Jake’s head. Just after, the music started and out came Jeremy and Rich. The two were in white tuxedos with ties. Jeremy’s was red and Rich’s blue. When Michael saw them he started crying, letting Jake comfort him and rub his back.

When the two got down to their fiancé’s, they all hugged, Jeremy drying Michael’s eyes and nuzzling him.

“Calm down dork. You see me everyday,” Jeremy teased.  
“Shut up you look amazing.”

Jeremy blushed and smiled, moving to be in position in front of the wedding minister. They went about the ceremony as usual, giving their vows one couple at a time. Everyone cried. Finally came the best part.

“Do you, Jeremy Heere take Michael to be your husband?”  
“I do.”  
“And Michael...”  
“I do.”  
“Do you, Rich Goranski...”  
“I do.”  
“And Jake...”  
“I do.”  
“Then with the power invested in me by the state of New Jersey, I pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss.”

And they did.


End file.
